1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic print board provided with an endless write medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A prior electronic print board is disclosed in U.S. Ser. No. 588,548, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,568, by the present applicant.
An electronic print board is used in conferences, explanation meetings, and preliminary meetings, etc.
The electronic print board is capable of writing thereon various results yielded with the progress of a conference, contents of a preliminary arrangement, or information such as symbols and figures and the like, and display them for the participants.
These pieces of information are written on a large-sized writing medium equipped with a scene movable by a roller using a writing tool such as an aqueous felt pen. In addition, such pieces of information can be scaled down onto recording paper, copied on the required number of sheets, and distributed to the participants.
The electronic print board is provided with a very effective function capable of recording a picture image which has been already written on a writing medium on recording paper on the required number of copies as described before. But, it is difficult to say at present that the electronic print board is sufficiently demonstrating its function, thus presenting the possibilities of more versatile uses thereof as problems remained for future development.